Regalo de Navidad
by Bermone
Summary: U.A. Todo comenzó por un regalo de Navidad...
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia pertenece al UA de los juegos del hambre. Los personajes no me pertenecen.

Regalo para Marizpe, lamento mucho la tardanza. ¡Un abrazo! Espero Te guste

Me disculpo de antemano por cualquier error de edición gramatical, de puntuación o de ortografía.

 **REGALO DE NAVIDAD cap 1**

La víspera de navidad siempre era ansiosamente esperada por la familia Mellark-Everdeen. Los chicos se ponían como locos saltando de un lado a otro en sus camas, intranquilos y pensando en las mil y un maneras de quedarse despiertos para ver a Santa poner los regalos debajo del árbol, mientras su hermana mayor los miraba con queda indiferencia, típica de una chica adolescente.

―Es hora de ir a la cama― Decía con voz dulce el padre de los gemelos ―Santa no vendrá hasta que estén dormidos.

― ¿Santa traerá muchos regalos papá? ―Preguntaba emocionado Alex, el más pequeño y curioso de los dos.

― Claro que sí, pero sólo si son buenos niños y se quedan dormidos ― Ambos niños se miraron a los ojos y asintieron rápidamente a su padre.

En los 10 años que llevaban casados Peeta y Katniss, habían tenido un par de gemelos algo revoltosos y curiosos, que les hacían la vida un tanto entretenida a sus padres. Benjamin y Alex tenían el cabello rubio y ojos azules igual a su padre, y siempre tenían una pregunta para hacer.

― ¿Quieren que les cuente una historia para dormir?

― ¡Sí! ― Gritaron al unísono ambos niños

― Haber, haber ¿Sobre qué quisieran que les contara? ¿Sobre caballeros, dragones y princesas? O…

― ¿Cómo se conocieron tú y mamá? ― Interrumpió Ben, cariñosamente llamado así por los miembros de su familia

―Esa es una excelente pregunta. Todo comenzó el primer día de escuela cuando tenía 5 años. Su madre se ofreció a cantar una canción, y sólo Dios sabe lo hermosa que se ve cuando canta. Traté de acercarme un par de veces, pero en ese entonces era muy tímido y nunca tuve la oportunidad de hablarle. Las vacaciones de verano llegaron y en ese tiempo me preparé para estar mucho más decidido a hablarle, pero cuál fue mi sorpresa al llegar el día y no encontrarla en clase.

― ¿Por qué? ― Preguntaron al mismo tiempo los gemelos.

― Bueno, su padre murió en las vacaciones y ella y el resto de su familia se mudaron a otra ciudad. No la volví a ver hasta 20 años después.

― ¿Qué pasó?

― ¿Quieren saber cómo fue nuestro reencuentro?

― Sí papi, cuéntanos, por favor ― Habló emocionado Alex

― Bueno, ya que el público lo quiere así, les contaré, pero prométanme que después se irán a dormir.

― Lo prometemos ― Peeta sonrió al escucharlos hablar al tiempo y empezó el relato del día más importante de su vida

―Entonces, aquí va. Era víspera de navidad, justo como hoy…

 _Flash Back_

Era un día frío, como cualquier otro de invierno. La pastelería como siempre estaba abarrotada de clientes, y así había sido desde que la había abierto 5 años atrás con mucho esfuerzo y ahorrando cada centavo que ganaba desde que había llegado a la gran ciudad con su familia desde su pequeño pueblo. Su sueño le había costado amigos y parejas, pero Peeta sabía que valía la pena; luchar por lo que quería valía la pena. Lo malo era que nunca tenía tiempo para nada más que para su trabajo, para sus pasteles, galletas y por supuesto, para su querida sobrina Katie, hija de Jhon, su hermano mayor. Ojos azules, cabello rubio, de contextura delgada y dotada de una gran inteligencia y curiosidad para sus 7 años, era la consentida del tío Peeta.

La navidad se acercaba vertiginosamente, tanto que ya era el día antes de navidad. Peeta aún no había hecho sus compras navideñas, y le debía un regalo muy especial a su sobrina favorita.

La niña le había pedido una muñeca que estaba de moda, y Peeta estaba muy confiado en que podía encontrarla fácilmente.

Al llegar a la juguetería buscó y buscó la dichosa muñeca hasta que a unos cuantos metros, de pie en su caja, se encontraba la única muñeca del aparador. Nunca pensó que sería tan difícil de encontrarla, pero al fin podía descansar en paz y comprarla.

Se acercó triunfante, y sumamente feliz agarró la caja. Pero al mismo tiempo, una mano más pequeña la cogía de la parte superior de la caja. Confundido, Peeta miró hacia su derecha y vio unos hermosos ojos grises mirándolo con recelo. De repente, recordó sin querer a aquella pequeña niña de linda voz.

― ¿Podría soltarla? Yo la tomé primero ― La voz de aquella mujer sonó muy familiar, y hasta cálida, pero al mismo tiempo estaba cargada de recriminación. Peeta sonrió.

― Creo que no puedo hacer eso, ya que yo la tomé primero― Los ojos grises chispearon dada la clara afrenta, seguramente ahí empezaba la guerra.

― ¡Creo que dije claramente que fui yo la que la tomó primero! ― La castaña trató de tirar de la caja, pero Peeta la haló de vuelta aun sonriendo.

―Oh creo que eso no fue lo que pasó, porque de hecho, también he dicho que yo he sido el que la tomó primero.

― ¡Suéltela! ― Respondió ella elevando la voz

―No puedo hacer eso ― Expresó él más calmado que ella.

― He recorrido muchos almacenes por esta muñeca y no me iré sin ella ― La mujer tiró con más fuerza de la caja, y los guantes que aún tenía puestos Peeta, le jugaron una mala pasada y se le resbaló la muñeca de las manos. Al soltarla, fue su contrincante quien, sorprendentemente también la soltó.

La muñeca salió volando por los aires para terminar en las manos de alguien más. El hombre que la recibió los miró aliviado y sin decir una palabra salió corriendo al mostrador para llevarla a casa.

La pareja se quedó quieta en el mismo lugar, se miraron a los ojos aún sin creer lo que había pasado. Cuando por fin pudieron reaccionar, fue la mujer la que habló.

― ¡Es tu culpa! ― Lo increpó iracunda su interlocutora.

― Esto no hubiera pasado si no hubieras insistido en quedártela.

― ¡Yo la tomé primero!

― Está bien, siento mucho ― Peeta se giró para irse. Dio una vuelta más por el almacén para constatar efectivamente que ya no había más existencias de la tan preciada muñeca.

Al salir al estacionamiento, vio de nuevo a la mujer con la que había discutido momentos antes dentro del almacén. Estaba desesperada, tratando de encender el auto

Sin proponérselo ya estaba hablando de nuevo con la morena.

― ¿Verificaste que no te hayas quedado sin gasolina? ― Los ojos de la chica se abrieron más de lo normal, mientras lo veía entrar a su auto.

―No puedo ser tan descuidada, ¿O sí? ― Respondió con un deje de duda.

Peeta se quedó un momento escuchando dos autos más allá, la forma en la que la chica maldecía su suerte al quedarse varada en aquel lugar y esperó. No supo por qué, pero esperaba que de alguna manera ella le pidiera ayuda.

Al rato escuchó un golpe en su ventana, no la había visto llegar, sin duda se había quedado ensimismado pensando en quién sabe qué cosas. Rápidamente abrió su ventana y puso cara de indiferencia, aunque no era muy buen actor.

―Hola de nuevo― La cara de la chica era algo indescifrable para él, parecía una mezcla entre duda, rabia, temor…

― ¿Qué quieres? ―Preguntó él

― Ya que estamos buscando lo mismo, ¿Qué tal si vamos juntos? ―Ahora podía notarlo, era desesperación, lo que se apoderaba del rostro de la chica.

―No sé…―Intentó hacerse el difícil, aunque con ella de alguna manera no era capaz―. ¿Cómo sé que no intentarás arrebatarme la muñeca si la encuentro primero?

―Puedes quedarte la primera que veamos. Aunque yo la vea primero, ésa será para ti.

Peeta lo pensó un momento, no tenía motivos para llevarla a donde ella quisiera, pero al mismo tiempo no quería dejarla allí plantada sin tener a dónde ir. Después de todo él era un buen hombre. Además estaba esa pequeña, ínfima curiosidad que sentía por aquellos ojos grises que lo atraían como hierro al imán. Ella lo miraba expectante, empezó a jugar con la tela sobrante de sus guantes, no quería quedarse atascada en ese lugar.

―Está bien, sube ―Y como si tuviera resortes, la chica corrió y se montó al auto, tal vez pensando que en el trayecto, él pudiera cambiar de opinión.

Peeta arrancó sin problemas y se encaminó hacia la avenida.

―Mi nombre es Peeta Mellark, ¿Y el tuyo?

―Katniss, Katniss Everdeen.

―Ahora ya no me siento tan desconocido ―El nombre de la chica le pareció haberlo oído en alguna otra parte, lo pensó durante un momento, pero luego lo desechó.

Los dos se quedaron callados hasta llegar al siguiente almacén. Se bajaron del carro y entraron.

―Busca tú hacia allá y yo iré en esta dirección ―Señalando el camino contrario― Katniss asintió y salió ―Nos vemos en 10 minutos ―Tuvo que levantar la voz para que ella le escuchara entre el gentío. Vio una mano levantarse en respuesta.

Estaba preocupado, en ese almacén tampoco estaba la muñeca, y al ver a Katniss, ésta tampoco le dio una respuesta afirmativa. Volvieron a montarse al auto y partieron al siguiente almacén.

― ¿Y para quién es la muñeca? ―Preguntó el panadero para matar un poco el silencio.

―Para mi hija ―Respondió sin emoción su interlocutora.

― No parece que tuvieras una hija, te ves demasiado joven.

― Bueno, esas cosas suceden. La tuve cuando tenía 18 años, y tú también pareces lo bastante joven como para tener una hija.

―Bueno, en realidad es para mi sobrina. Me la pidió para navidad, pero he estado muy ocupado en el trabajo.

Peeta se quedó pensando un momento, tal vez la había molestado con su comentario, parecía un poco incomoda por la situación, pero quería seguir intentando, quería conocerla.

― ¿En qué trabajas? ―Le sorprendió que fuera ella la que iniciara la conversación.

―Tengo una panadería, trabajo con mi familia allí. Esta ciudad nos ha recibido muy bien desde que nos mudamos.

La conversación murió allí, ella no volvió a preguntar nada y él tampoco por temor a incomodarla.

Revisaron otros dos almacenes y tampoco encontraron la ansiada muñeca. Estaban cansados, se estaba haciendo tarde y Katniss se estaba poniendo ansiosa. Y lo estuvo más cuando sonó su celular.

Peeta trataba de escuchar la conversación, pensando que quizás fuera su esposo quien la estuviera llamando.

―Hola Madge―

― ….

―Sí, lo siento, no he podido encontrar la muñeca.

―…

―No te preocupes, llegaré a tiempo ―Katniss colgó su teléfono y miró atentamente a Peeta.

―Creo que éste será el último almacén que revisemos juntos, mi amiga está cuidando de mi hija mientras estoy fuera, y tiene que irse pronto.

―Está bien ―Respondió el rubio mientras parqueaba.

Como en las anteriores ocasiones, se separaron y empezaron a revisar las estanterías. Peeta revisó hasta el último rincón y no encontró nada, así que fue a buscar a Katniss para ayudarle a buscar. Pero cuál fue su sorpresa al verla discutiendo con un hombre que le llevaba por lo menos 50cm y más de 60kg. Si, lo había notado, Katniss era de estatura baja, y no creía que pesara más de 50kg, y sí, sólo había sido por mera curiosidad.

Empezó a caminar hacia la pareja con precaución

― ¡Devuélmela! ―Gritaba eufórico el gigante, pero Katniss no se amilanaba. El rubio notó que tenía lo que debía ser el único ejemplar de la muñeca en el almacén, y también notó la enorme mano que se levantaba hacia ella.

Peeta no tuvo más remedio que correr…


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

 **REGALO DE NAVIDAD cap 2**

 **.**

Los pocos metros que los separaban, los sentía infinitamente largos, el tiempo, sin proponérselo corría en cámara lenta. Como pudo, logró alcanzar la mano que se abalanzaba hacia la chica y la sostuvo fuertemente entre la suya.

El tipo era por mucho más alto que él, fornido, de cabello negro, con barba y no tenía cara de arreglar las cosas dialogando.

―No es propio de un caballero atentar contra la integridad de una dama― El hombre frunció el ceño y bruscamente se soltó de su agarre.

―Dame la muñeca y nadie resultará herido.

―Creo que no podré hacerlo, ella la tomó primero. ―Sonrió carismáticamente, pero ese gesto no conmovió a su interlocutor.

―No lo repetiré otra vez, entrégame la muñeca ―Peeta miró a Katniss, quien instintivamente apretó el objeto de la discordia entre su pecho. Él suspiró y se preparó para lo que venía.

― No puedo, hemos buscado por toda la ciudad y esta tienda era nuestra última oportunidad de conseguirla, espero que puedas entender nuestra situa…―Un golpe directo a su mandíbula no le dejó terminar la frase. Cuando levantó la mano izquierda a su cara sorprendido por la reacción del hombre, recibió otro golpe en sus costillas. Trató de recomponerse y detuvo el siguiente golpe, pronto, su derecha impactó la cara de su oponente, y su izquierda dio justo en la boca del estómago. Nunca antes se había enfrascado en una pelea callejera, y mucho menos por una muñeca, pero daba gracias a sus hermanos por las lecciones recibidas años atrás.

20 minutos más tarde, Katniss manejaba el auto de Peeta mientras él se frotaba los golpes con amargura.

―Creo que si no lo hubieras empujado contra el estante y corrido, no hubiéramos podido salir de allí.

―Sí, soy un héroe ―Trató de sonreír, pero su labio partido no le permitió una gran sonrisa.

―…―

― ¿Qué dijiste? No escuché bien.

―Gracias―

―Está bien, cualquiera lo hubiera hecho.

―No, nadie nunca ha hecho algo así por mí ―Peeta la miró un instante, parecía como si estuviera a miles de kilómetros de allí.

―Bueno, lo importante es que no pasó a mayores.

―Sí, cuando lleguemos a mi casa, trataré tus heridad.

―No te preocupes, no es gran cosa.

―No me gusta deber favores, sólo acéptalo.

―Está bien, está bien.

La conversación se cerró allí y tanto Katniss como Peeta no volvieron a hablar por el resto del camino. Peeta se sentía aliviado por conseguir el regalo de Katniss, pero sabía que su sobrina no lo iba a tomar tan bien.

Llegaron a un conjunto de departamentos, Katniss aparcó en un lugar vacío de la calle y entraron sin muchas palabras entre ellos. El apartamento era pequeño pero acogedor, Peeta se quedó en el umbral de la puerta mientras Katniss hablaba con una chica rubia.

―Ya está dormida, lamento mucho hacerte venir tan pronto…

―No te preocupes, y gracias por todo.

La rubia se encaminó a la puerta y lo reparó disimuladamente.

―Buenas noches― Al menos era educada.

―Buenas noches― La chica no preguntó sobre su estado y él tampoco dio señales de explicar la situación. Miró a su amiga y siguió su camino hacia la salida.

Tan pronto como la chica se fue, Katniss, cerró la puerta e hizo un ademán para que Peeta tomara asiento en la pequeña sala de su hogar.

―Puedes esperar aquí mientras voy por el botiquín. Y no hagas ruido, mi hija está durmiendo.

―El rubio respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza y la vio desaparecer por una puerta.

En la mesa ratona frente a él se encontraban algunas fotografías. Con gran curiosidad las miró una por una.

En una aparecía ella con su hija, una pequeña de unos 7 años con el cabello castaño y los ojos grises, igual de linda que su madre. Estaban en un parque sentadas con las piernas cruzadas sobre una manta. Pasó a la siguiente fotografía, ésta parecía algo más antigua y mostraba un hombre de unos 30 años. Peeta asumió que era su padre. Pasó a la siguiente foto y vio a dos rubias, una mayor que la otra sonriendo para la foto, ¿serían su hermana y su madre? De repente se dio cuenta que estaba demasiado interesado en la vida de la mujer que acababa de conocer. Sacudió la cabeza y resolvió no saber nada más, cuando una foto en particular llamó su atención; allí se encontraban una pequeña niña de falda a cuadros y trenzas, con el hombre de la fotografía anterior. Su mente retrocedió años hasta llegar al primer día de escuela, cuando vio a aquella niña cantar como los ángeles. Con su cabellera castaña y ojos grises, ese rostro y esa voz acompañó su infancia por mucho tiempo incluso años después de no volverla a ver.

― ¿Dónde está tu esposo, el papá de tu hija? ―Preguntó curioso e inquieto por la respuesta de la chica.

― No está. Me abandonó cuando se enteró de mi embarazo.

― ¿Hace cuánto vives aquí? ―La morena se tomó un instante para responder―. Creo que unos 20 años.

― ¿Vivías en un pueblo antes de mudarte?

― ¿Hace cuánto eres detective? ―La chica presionó más de lo debido el algodón sobre el labio de Peeta, a lo que él hizo un gesto de dolor

― Lo siento. ― El ruido de una puerta abriéndose, los distrajo y una pequeña rubia de ojos grises salió a la sala frotándose la cara.

― ¿Ya llegó santa mami?

―No hija, vuelve a la cama― Katniss se levantó y trató de llevar a su hija de nuevo a su habitación, pero la pequeña pareció notar el extraño en su casa

― ¿Quién eres tú? ―Peeta se sintió algo incómodo, era tarde, y estaba en casa de una total desconocida con una pequeña hija.

― Hola, soy Peeta ¿Cómo te llamas?

― Soy Primrose, igual que mi tía. Mis amigos me dicen Prim.

― ¿Y tu tía vive con ustedes?

― No, ella murió antes de que yo naciera

― Oh, lo siento mucho Prim.

― No importa, igual nunca la conocí.

― Prim, a la cama ―Siseó su madre

― Lo siento. Mi mami quería mucho a mi tía ―La niña era muy conversadora y bastante amigable.

― Claro que sí, debió quererla muchísimo para ponerte su nombre.

― ¿Qué te pasó en la cara? ― Peeta se tocó el rostro.

― ¿Me creerías si te digo que me golpearon por salvar a tu madre? ―La niña sacudió su cabeza hacia los lados. Una chica lista que desconfía de los extraños. Peeta sonrió satisfecho.

― Entonces lo único que diré fue que me golpeé contra una pared muy dura ―La niña sonrió, tenía una hermosa sonrisa que parecía iluminar toda la casa.

―Adios Peeta ― Se despidió entrando a empujones a su habitación.

― Adios Prim. ― La niña le volvió a sonreír antes de desaparecer

Katniss se demoró unos 10 minutos en volver, y por ese tiempo, Peeta se terminó de limpiar las heridas y se disponía a irse, cuando escuchó maravillado desde su lugar, una voz hermosa que cantaba una nana, eso le hizo tener mucho más curiosidad sobre la vida de aquella mujer.

No sabía cómo iniciar una conversación más profunda con la castaña, quería preguntarle sobre su vida, su niñez, quería saber si ella era la misma niña de hace tantos años, aquella que cantaba como los ángeles, pero había preguntado demasiado por hoy, debía ser prudente, ya buscaría la manera de acercarse.

―Muchas gracias por tu hospitalidad, creo que ya debería irme― Dijo él al tiempo que ella salía de la habitación de Prim.

―Sí, lamento mucho lo sucedido. De nuevo te doy las gracias por todo ―Con un asentimiento, emprendió su retirada.

Peeta salió del apartamento y ya llegado a la calle, se detuvo para mirar hacia la ventana de la morena. Al menos sabía dónde vivía, y sabía algo más, que se llamaba Katinss, tenía el cabello castaño y ojos grises, y una hija adorable con el nombre de una tía fallecida en su adolescencia. No sabía dónde trabajaba, ni su número, ni absolutamente nada más que le fuera útil. Adolorido y con unas enorme ganas de volverla a ver, pero sin ninguna excusa para hacerlo, entró al auto y arrancó.

 _Fin del Flash Back_

― ¿Y entonces cómo hiciste para volverla a ver? ― Preguntó impaciente uno de los pequeños.

― Esperen aquí.―Peeta se levantó de la cama y fue hasta la habitación de Prim, sacó la muñeca del estante y volvió hacia donde estaban los pequeños.

― Por esto― Dijo mostrando orgulloso una muñeca.

Por el afán de atenderme las heridas, su madre olvidó por qué me habían golpeado y dejó el regalo de Prim en la parte de atrás de mi auto. Cuando llegué a mi casa, encontré esta grata sorpresa esperando por mí.

― ¿Y qué hiciste?

― Bueno, muy temprano a la mañana siguiente, me encontraba tocando la puerta del apartamento de su madre. Estaba aterrado, ustedes no se imaginan el miedo que tenía. ―Dio un hondo suspiro y continuó―. Tenía la muñeca envuelta en papel de regalo, y estaba por irme cuando la puerta se abrió.

― ¿Era mami?

― Si, era yo ―Se escuchó la voz de Katniss en el umbral de la puerta.

― ¿Te gustó papá desde el principio?

― Bueno no puedo decir que no sentía curiosidad por él.

― La verdad es que su madre casi que no me acepta una invitación para salir.

― ¿Por qué? ― Preguntaron los chicos al unísono.

― Bueno, él era todo un desconocido para mí, no sabía quién era ni dónde vivía, ni siquiera sabía si trabajaba.

― Eso pudo haberse solucionado fácil si sólo me hubieras preguntado― Saltó en su defensa el rubio ―Lo cierto es que de no haber sido por Prim, ustedes no existirían. Creo que le deben la vida a su hermana.

― ¿Por qué? ― Preguntaron de nuevo

―Bueno porque ella sí estaba interesada en mí y creo que le caí bien desde un principio.

― Eso no es cierto, yo también quería conocerte― Respondió ofendida la castaña

― Está bien cariño, pero creo que lo disimulabas muy bien. Lo cierto es que aquí estamos y somos una hermosa familia.

― Cuéntanos más papá. ―Habló Ben

―No puedo, ya es muy tarde y mañana hay que madrugar ―Los chicos hicieron un puchero pero no insistieron porque sabían que con su madre en la habitación, no podrían convencer a su padre.

―Que tengan dulces sueños, espero que les haya gustado mi reencuentro con su madre.

― ¿Prometes que mañana nos contarás cómo hiciste para conquistar a mamá?

―Claro que sí, lo prometo.

― ¿Lo prometes tú también mami?

―Yo no soy muy buena para contar historias, es mejor que la siga contando tu papá.

―Pero queremos que tú también la cuentes― Los gemelos pusieron caritas tristes y su madre no tuvo más remedio que ceder.

― Está bien, mañana les contaré, con ayuda de su padre esa historia.

― Yo también quisiera escucharla― Otra voz femenina se hizo escuchar

―Pero tú estuviste presente ¿Para qué quieres escucharla? ―Respondió su madre.

― Aun así me gustaría escucharla.

― No se diga más, mañana nos reuniremos todos a contar historias

― ¡Sí! ― Aplaudieron los pequeños y sonrió la mayor. Aun conservaba esa sonrisa que tanto había impactado a Peeta.

―Con ese compromiso nos iremos todos a dormir.

La pareja dio las buenas noches a los hijos con su respectivo beso y salieron de la habitación. En la puerta los esperaba la hija mayor.

―Mañana va a ser un largo día, será mejor que descanses ―Habló dulcemente Peeta y se acercó para darle un beso de buenas noches. La chica respondió con un gran abrazo.

― Te quiero, papá.

―Y yo a ti cariño ― Peeta recordó a aquella pequeña rubia parada en el umbral de su puerta conversando amenamente con él. Fue amor a primera vista, una grandiosa conexión entre los dos, una maravillosa empatía nació desde ese instante y perduró con los años hasta la actualidad, y fue esa conexión la que ayudó a que Katniss por fin se diera una oportunidad con él.

Peeta no recordaba el momento en que Prim dejó de llamarlo por su nombre para cambiarlo por el de papá, pero cada vez que escuchaba esa palabra, agradecía al cielo por haber sido golpeado como un saco de boxeo por un hombre que le sacaba un palmo en altura. Aquella noche de hace tantos años atrás cambió radicalmente su vida y la de su amada esposa.

―Feliz navidad cariño― Le dijo a su esposa cuando ya estaban acostados en la cama

―Feliz navidad― le respondió ella con tierno beso en la boca.

―Eres lo más maravilloso que me ha pasado en la vida. ¿Lo sabes, cierto?

―Claro que sí.

―Dime que esto es real.

―Totalmente real.

Peeta sonrió y de nuevo besó a su esposa. Fue un beso lento, sin prisas ni dudas. Fue un beso como el primero hace tanto tiempo. Un amor inacabado, inmutable e indescriptible.

.

.

Fin

.

.

Lamento mucho la demora Marizpe, espero te haya gustado. Un abrazo!

Ale, muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo y dejarme un comentario. Realmente lo aprecio mucho. ¡Gracias!

Feliz San Valentin.


End file.
